I'm roses daughter and this is how i died
by nanie123
Summary: This story takes place after doomsday rose lied to the doctor when he asked her if she was the one who was pregnant at bad wolf bay completed one-shot i'm no good at summaries


I'm roses daughter and this is how I died.

First let me tell you who I am. As the title says I'm rose's daughter but what it doesn't say is that I'm also the Doctors daughter. My mother gave me the name Emma and she always says I've got my father's eyes. But I've got the same blonde hair she has. I'm now 15 years old. And I guess that's all I've to tell about how I look or other things cause it'll work out in the story. My story.

I've never really known my father. The only thing I knew about him was from the stories my mother told me. And some of them weren't pretty at all. Of course they didn't only have bad times but they got into a lot of trouble together.

All the stories she told me made me think. I was just sitting here not doing anything useful at all. Well of course I go to school, but I don't hang out with the other kids. They all make fun of the things I say. They won't believe me when I tell them the things my father has done. They only say I'm making it up.

Sometimes I let their words get to me. That even I don't believe what my mother has told me. Cause they were right. What exactly did I know about the man who I called my father all these years? I've never met him in person the only thing I had to base him on were my mother's words. I often lay on my bed over thinking this whole situation and the things I would do and say when I finally got to meet him. If that day would ever come. And would eventually drift off to sleep. Only to wake up for yet another day without him.

Till one day everything changed. Well the day started normal. I woke up, had breakfast, kissed my mom goodbye and went to school. There wasn't much going on the first half of the day. Until my mother came running in to one of my classes. She talked for a moment with the teacher and afterwards took me with her.

She drove the car in silence cause I was to stunned to ask anything in the hurry that she seemed to have. We drove for a long time and didn't stop once till we got to a beach. 'Mom where are we?' I asked when she parked the car. Without answering me she ran out of the car onto the beach. As I ran up to her I saw a blue box materializing.

I dropped my jaw when the man my mother always described in her stories came out. She was right my eyes looked like his. Just when I thought my jaw couldn't drop any further a complete copy of him also stepped out of the blue box followed by a ginger women. As I watched from a distance my mother spoke with both of the men. After the one in a blue suit whispered something in my mother's ear my mother gave me a sign to come closer.

She turned to the man I had always called my father without knowing him and said. 'I know it is hard to understand now but she is your daughter.' the man looked me right in the eyes, blinked, nodded and after that pulled me into a hug. It made me smile. I couldn't say a word. So my mom took the chance to say something.

'Okay I'll take care of him but promise me you'll take care of her.' I looked confused at her not quite getting what she meant. 'Of course I will I shall protect her with my own life.' My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek. 'be a good kid, I love you, live every moment you have Emma.' 'I love you to mom.' I said not knowing that if I went now I would never see her again.

The women with the red hair called Donna closed the doors of the blue box after we went inside. 'Don't say it I know it is bigger on the inside. But now hold on cause it's going to be a rough ride.' I sat myself down on the pilot chair watching my dad pulling levelers and pushing buttons. 'Where are we going dad?' I asked him. His expression went blank by hearing me say that. A little nervous he looked at the screen with the coordinates at it. 'I...I don't know.' It seemed like the TARDIS had set her own course again with the Doctor not knowing where he was going.

When we had landed we got out of the TARDIS. To find ourselves in some kind of basement filled with creatures I had never seen but heard everything about. There were cyberman, oods, daleks and weeping angels kept in cages. It was almost something like a zoo but much more dangerous. There was the sound of an alarm and one of the cages containing a dalek flew open. It took the thing sometime to come in action. But in the end it did yell the all famous EXTERMINATE!

'NOOOOOOO' my father had yelled and tried to get me out of the way of the daleks fire but he had failed.

That was my story de story of my everyday life and how it ended the day I met my father. The day I took off for an adventure.


End file.
